Primeval: The Quest for Eden
Primeval: The Quest for Eden is a new series that I'm working on. It takes place sometime between series 3 and 4. Summary This series follows Matt Anderson and his father Gideon as they leave their home in the dying future and go on a journey through the anomalies, their goal being to find the present so they can stop the New Dawn and erase the horrifying legacy left by Philip Burton. As they embark on their perilous trek throughout history, they will encounter gigantic dinosaurs, bloodthirsty mammals, monstrous man-eating invertebrates, and whatever else is waiting inside the next anomaly. Episode 1 Creatures *Future Beetle *Mutated Future Predator *Future Burrowing Insect *Rhamphorhynchoid pterosaur *Camarasaurus *Allosaurus Characters *Matt Anderson *Gideon Anderson *Christina Anderson Plot The episode opens with a shot of a bleak, lifeless desert. A lone Future Beetle scuttles across the sand in front of the camera, but a clawed hand comes down on the insect, killing it. The camera pans up to reveal that the killer is a Mutated Future Predator. The Predator stands up on its hind legs and sniffs the air, before screeching and galloping off into the desert. Just then, a toxic wind storm hits and blows the Predator away. After the storm passes, the camera shows a cellar door in the ground in the middle of the desert. The door opens up, and two people, a man and a woman, peek out. The woman is clutching a baby in her arms. The man and woman are Gideon and Christina Anderson, and the baby is their newborn son, Matt. The episode then goes forward many years, to show when Matt is an adult. He and his parents are huddled in the same underground cellar as before. Suddenly, Matt hears a scuttling sound outside the cellar, and tells his parents they have to move, as the scuttling can only mean Future Beetles. The three flee for the ladder. Matt and Gideon make it up all the way, but Christina trips on the ladder and falls. Matt and Gideon urge her to try again, but at that moment the Beetles gnaw their way into the cellar and crawl over her body. Matt and Gideon watch in tears as Christina is eaten alive by the Beetle colony. Eventually, Gideon decides they must move on before they are killed by predators or toxic winds. Matt resists, saying he refuses to leave his mother. Gideon convinces him that there is nothing they can do, and Matt reluctantly agrees. As they trek into the desert, they spot a pair of Predators in the far distance. The Predators notice Matt and Gideon, and lurch after them. The two men run, but a Future Burrowing Insect bursts out from the ground in front of them, blocking their path. The Insect roars and begins to step out from its burrow. Matt and Gideon are caught between the Insect and the Predators. One of the Predators leaps, but to the surprise of the humans it leaps right over them and lands on the face of the Burrowing Insect. The Predator claws at the Insect's face, making scratches in its strong exoskeleton, and the second Future Predator joins the fight. A mysterious light suddenly opens in the near distance. It looks like a tiny sun on the surface of the Earth. Even though they do not know what it is, Matt and Gideon run for it. One of the Predators notices that they are getting away, and lunges after them, shrieking at the top of its lungs. Just as Matt and Gideon pass through the light, it closes in the face of the Mutated Future Predator. On the other side, Matt and Gideon find themselves on an open plain, with a forest and mountains in the distance. Both are nearly blinded by the bright light. Gideon then remarks on how fresh the air is.